l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Spirit
Spirit was a term which described creatures not native to Ningen-do, the realm of the mortal man. It was used for magical entities, good or evil, such as goryo or shapeshifters. It was also commonly used to describe a Returned Spirit, one of the many individuals who came back through Oblivion's Gate in the 12th century. Fortunes & Winds, p. 5 Various Known Spirits * Bakeneko * Bayushi Baku * Fu Lion * Gaki * Goryo * Kami * Kitsu * Kitsune * Koumori * Kumo * Nue * Shapeshifters * Shisa * Shiyokai * Shuten Doji Returned Spirits * Akodo Quehao Akodo Quehao * Asahina Tsukiyoka Sanctified Temples (Spirit Wars flavor) * Asahina Yoriko Fortunes & Winds, p. 14 * Asako Sagoten Asako Sagoten * Ayisha Temptation (Spirit Wars flavor) * Bayushi Aramoro The Death of Yoritomo, by Ree Soesbee * Bayushi Atsuki * Bayushi Meharu Bayushi Meharu * Bayushi Tozasu A Hero's Death, Chapter One * Doji Akiko * Doji Haranobu Secrets of the Crane, p. 51 * Doji Hoturi Soul of the Empire rulebook, by Ree Soesbee * Doji Meihu Doji Meihu * Gusai A Hero's Death, Chapter Two * Hantei XVI * Hasame * Hida Sukune Hida Sukune * Hida Tsuneo Dark Oracle of Fire, Part 1 * Hiruma Abun Hiruma Abun * Ide Gokun Ide Gokun * Ide Kasagi Revering the Past (Spirit Wars flavor) * Isawa Ijime * Isawa Metigaru Isawa Metigaru * Isawa Tadaka * Isawa Tomo Isawa Tomo * Iuchi Daiyu * Iuchi Kanjin Way of the Shugenja, p. 71 * Kakita Rensei A Hero's Death, Chapter Three * Kakita Yoshi Kakita Yoshi * Kuni Wazinu Fortunes & Winds, p. 15 * Lsinyuan Lsinyuan * Matsu Agetoki Matsu Agetoki * Matsu Gohime * Matsu Hitomi Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 296 * Mirumoto Tokeru * Mirumoto Watanubo Mirumoto Watanubo * Miya Dosonu * Mizuichi Mizuichi * Moto Chuttuk Show Me Your Stance (Steel Throne Bonus Chapter) * Nariaki Vacant Throne, p. 21 * Otaku Shiko * Rezan * Seppun Isei Seppun Isei (A Perfect Cut flavor) * Shiba Kanjiro Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 72 * Shinjo Ryenku Fortunes & Winds, p. 13 * Shosuro Furuyari Unfinished Business, Part II * Taikon Taikon * Togashi Mio Togashi Mio * Toturi * Tsi Yoji Tsi Yoji * Uidori Uidori * Usagi Gohei Usagi Gohei * Yasuki Kaneko A Hero's Death, Chapter Five * Yasuki Masashi Imperial Histories, p. 220 * Yeiseo Yeiseo * Yoritomo Furikae Yoritomo Furikae Connection to the Spirit Realms The returned spirits appeared human yet they all had a link with the Spirit Realms which appeared as a glowing aura around them. Their spiritual link enabled them to exist on less rest and nourishment. They could exert themselves for longer periods of time and some even lived longer lives. This innate connection sometimes filled their minds with a strange euphoria, occasionally leading to madness. The Isawa family devised a ritual that severed a spirit from this connection. Only one known spirit who survived the war, Toturi, did not undergo this ritual, as the magic seemed never to affect him. Those who remained as spirits after the War of Spirits marched to the Cliffs of Golden Tears, and in one of those cliffs above the Phoenix temples they leapt into the sea, which was known as the Leaping Place. Thus, the spirits returned to the land of the dead. See Also * Heroes of Rokugan Category:Culture *